The Oldest Trick in the Book
by A Wise Seaweed Brain
Summary: In which Percy has a crush, and his friends are trying being "helpful." One-shot. Percabeth.


**I got this idea off of a movie, and decided to change it up a little.**

 **If you can guess what movie you get a free virtual cookie!**

* * *

 **Percy was so love-stricken that** he deemed the first day of summer worthy of trying "the oldest trick in the book" (that's how his friend Leo put it, at least). He had had this massive crush on a girl from school for about four years, and since he couldn't talk to her without making a fool out of himself, he decided to do something that would make an even bigger fool out of himself.

So there he was, at the local pool in Grayson, California, staring up at the lifeguard that he thought was the most beautiful woman in the world. He had just finished his junior year at Grayson High, and was still hooked on the same girl (had been since eighth grade) since when he moved from New York.

The pool gate opened, and in walked Luke Castellan. _"Here we go,"_ Percy thought glumly. He saw Annabeth's head turn in the direction of Luke, and Luke waved at her. Percy's blood boiled.

"Hey Annie!" he exclaimed, jogging over to the lifeguard post. The two had dated at the beginning of the year, and even though they weren't together now, just seeing them interact with each other made Percy quite... unhappy.

"What does she see in him?" Percy asked Jason, who was sitting in the chair next to him.

The other boy shrugged. "Oh, I don't know... maybe she sees those lips that kissed Drew Tanaka behind the bleachers. Or maybe the-"

Percy sighed to cut him off. "Point taken. But why does she still talk to him, then?" He hated being so jealous, but he couldn't help himself.

"Percy, you need to ask her out," Jason said, ignoring his question.

"I can't even _talk_ to her."

"Man-up."

"I _can't-"_

"Hey guys!" another voice exclaimed. The two seventeen-year-olds turned their heads in the direction of the voice and found Leo Valdez making his way towards them, winking at a group of girls who passed him by.

"Leo, Percy needs girl advice," Jason said once he had reached their spot.

"I do no-"

"You've come to the right place!" Leo said in his "official" tone. He was a little on the short side, slightly scrawny, but the biggest ladies man out of all of them.

"Guys, seriously, it's fine," Percy said, raising both of his hands in a "back off" sort of gesture.

"Dude, you've been ogling at the same girl for four years. Even when you dated Callie and Rachel, you _still_ were obsessed with Annabeth somewhere in that thick skull of yours. Boys are staring at her- you've noticed it, too. If you don't make a move soon, you're going to be too late," Jason said.

"In other words," Leo added, "Grow a pair and _do it!"_

Jason rolled his eyes. "Way to sum it up."

But Jason's speech had really struck a chord with Percy. He looked again to where Luke and Annabeth were talking like best friends. Luke said something, and Annabeth burst out laughing. Percy really wanted to be the one who made her laugh like that...

"Alright," Percy said, a wave of courage going through him. "I'll do it as soon as Luke leaves." As if there was some magical force raining bad luck on Percy, Luke gave Annabeth one last flirtatious grin and walked off.

"Go get her, tiger," Leo said, giving him a slight push. Percy didn't budge. "Percy? You okay man?"

"Y-you know? There... there's always t-tomorrow... yeah! Tomorrow sounds good. Bye guys!" Percy said.

"Oh no you don't!" Jason exclaimed, jumping in his way. "You will _not_ chicken out _this_ time. How did you ask Calypso out on a date?"

"I don't know!" Percy exclaimed. "I-I just... I just _asked!"_

"Exactly. So why can't you do the same thing with Annabeth?"

Percy blushed and scratched the back of his head. "She makes me feel so nervous."

"Awwwww," a female voice cooed. This time, _three_ heads turned to see a slim Cherokee girl standing before them.

"Piper!" Jason exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the girl in front of him.

"Hi, Jason," Piper replied, burying her face in his neck.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Piper smiled as they pulled away. "I came to swim, but now I hear that someone's got a crush."

Percy grumbled something under his breath. "You tell _one_ person..."

"This is your fault for not asking her out in the first place," Jason said matter-of-factly.

"So I hear you need help," Piper said, getting to the point, "and these buffoons aren't much help. You want advice from a girl? Just ask her out. Don't do anything special."

Percy sighed. "If I ask her out, will you guys shut up?"

"Yes," they replied in unison. He grudgingly stood up and, ignoring his friends' gazes, proceeded to walk towards the lifeguard post. Once he had gotten there, he looked up and opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He tried again, but was met with the same outcome. Percy turned to his friends helplessly. Leo gave him a thumbs up, Jason looked away awkwardly, and Piper just sighed and gave him a disappointed look.

He walked back to them. "I can't speak." He said it like it was a big secret.

"You are _now,"_ Leo pointed out.

"Yeah, but not when I'm around _her."_ He gestured towards Annabeth.

Leo shrugged. "Watch this." He walked casually up to the place where Annabeth is seated and called her name. Percy, who was watching from about twenty feet away, could hear them quite clearly. "Annabeth!"

The blonde looked down from her post. "What do you want, Valdez?"

Leo shrugged. "Wanna go on a date?"

"No."

Leo shrugged again. He walked back to where Percy was standing, mouth agape, and stood right in front of him. "See? It's that easy. Your turn." He gave Percy a small push in the direction of Annabeth.

This time, however, Annabeth actually saw Percy. "Hi Percy!" she exclaimed, giving him a friendly wave.

Percy looked up and blushed at the sight of her. "H-hi... Annabeth," he said.

She smiled, and Percy blushed so deep that he had to hide his face for her to see it. "S-so um... I was wondering if... um... if.. if..." Annabeth watched him intently. "...if... um... if y-you... you are... staying in Grayson for next year?"

Annabeth frowned, and for a brief moment Percy thought he saw a flicker of disappointment on her face. "Um... yeah."

"Cool!" Percy said in a rushed tone. He jogged back to his friends, who were all frowning at him.

"Dude, I think _I_ have better game than you," Leo said.

Percy scratched the back of his head nervously. "Heh, you think?"

"Scratch that," Leo replied. "I _know_ I have better game than you."

Almost as if by magic (magic seemed to be becoming a big theme today), an idea formed in Percy's head. He looked around, confirming that Annabeth was the only lifeguard on duty. "Hey guys, I think I know a way I can make it obvious that I like her but in a more... complicated way," Percy said. "Does that make sense?"

"Uh oh... a scheme? Percy, most girls- _especially_ Annabeth- will just want you to ask her up front!" Piper said.

"Uh huh, and how has that worked out for him so far?" Jason asked rhetorically.

Piper sighed. "Alright so what's the plan?"

And so Percy told them. Even after Leo told him it was "the oldest trick in the book," Percy still knew it was his best shot.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, he was standing on the high dive, staring down at the water below him. He was one of the best swimmers in California, but nobody knew of his ability to hold his breath for four minutes straight. It was what he would use to his advantage. He sent a quick wave in Annabeth's direction, just to get her attention. She grinned and waved back.

Without waiting to gather up courage, he dove in, and pretended that his head had hit the bottom. Percy knew that Annabeth was no idiot, which is why he could only hope.

For two minutes, he waited. His friends should be screaming at someone to dive in and save Percy right about now.

And then there was a splash. _"Be lifeless,"_ Percy thought. He felt slender arms wrap around his torso and begin hauling him up, and soon he broke the surface.

"He's okay!" he heard Piper's voice filled with fake relief say.

"He needs CPR!" Leo said overdramatically.

 _"You idiot,"_ Percy thought.

He was dragged up onto the concrete (not too gently, either), and spread flat on his back. He felt someone place a shaky hand on his neck, and then he felt lips connect with his. Of course, whoever was giving him CPR was blowing on his mouth, which was slightly uncomfortable. He waited for the second time around, then trapped his "savior's" lips on his.

 _"Please don't be a guy! Please don't be a guy!"_ he thought hopefully. He opened one eye timidly to find Annabeth who was... kissing him back?

She pulled away. "That was really lame, Percy Jackson," she said, cheeks flushed bright pink.

"Was it lame enough for you to go on a date with me? I mean, you don't _have_ to, it's just-"

She laughed and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, effectively shutting him up. "Sure thing. Pick me up at six.

Percy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. "So... six?"

Annabeth frowned. "That's what I said... wasn't it?"

He felt his face heat up, and he knew he was blushing because of the smirk that appeared on Annabeth's face. This girl was going to be the death of him.

He then had the nerve to laugh. With relief coursing through every bone in his body, he jumped up and, ignoring the crowd that had gathered, sprinted away, laughing the entire way out of the pool. "WOOOOOH!" he exclaimed as he ran out of the gate and into the parking lot.

"Well," Leo said, placing one hand on Jason's shoulder and one on Piper's. "He's definitely lost it."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Updated - 4/30/2016 - Grammar stuff**

 **-AWSB**


End file.
